Barony of Haven
SIXER FACTION/BARONY OF HAVEN Time period: 3045 – 3049 (Defeat)/ Classification: Dark caste until 3049,kingdom) from 3051. Controlled systems: 1 Haven (after being banished after the Phoenix war), formerly Lucas’s Haven in the Fenris asteroid belt, Capital world: Haven (called Dark Haven by the Terra Nova Clans), Formerly Lucas’s Haven Ruler title: Formerly Commander, House: Haven Military: Haven militia (HM) Unit Commander Quality Morale Palace Guards Lance (Infantry) Baroness Mira Haven Elite Fanatical Haven Marines Company Marshal Carter Hartzen Veteran Reliable Haven Marine cavalry (Aero) Captain Drake Ramirez Veteran Reliable Naval Assets 3051 Jumpships/Warships: None Dropships: 2 Assault Dropships 3149 Secret service: Haven Syndicate Affiliation: None (formerly allied with the Phoenix Army, Population: Leaders (3052) History 3044 When Lucas Taylor tried to overthrow the leadership of Clan Wolverine he expected the “lower” castes to rise up with him instead there were a few groups of misfits namely the Sixers named so after the Judeo/Christian sixth deadly sin; Envy, needless to say the rebellion failed and the group had to flee off world into the neighbouring system that was still largely uncharted at the time (Fenris), and set up a main base Lucas’s Haven on one of the larger asteroids that were also rich in germanium, over the years they started setting up smaller outposts and even a small farming outpost on the main planet, and also started conducting raids on the Wolverine outposts in and around the Terra Nova system. 3048 Contacted by ComStar A few years later the Sixers encountered ComStar when the explorer vessel Farthest Star stumbled into the Fenris system and were contacted by Lucas who forged an alliance with the secret leadership of ComStar. 3049 Phoenix war After the arrival of the Phoenix army the Sixers got some badly needed supplies, and prepared to return to Terra Nova in triumph, though Lucas had no problem with the slave camps being set up on the planet Fenris and on the more agrarian planet Stormwind, Lucas’s second Mira and those around her started questioning their choice – true they wanted to be more represented in the Terra Nova government but they abhorred the use of slavery and later helped the Pilgrim Regulars and the Einherjar to liberate the slave camps on Fenris and also helped the wolverines and their allies to capture a number of ComStar warships, and after the Phoenix army were driven away from Terra Nova and back towards the Marian Hegemony (presumably) surrendered to the Pilgrim Regulars. 3050 Post Phoenix war The sixers, now firmly under the command of Mira surrendered to the Pilgrim Regulars as Isorla, and for their help during the conflict Khan Taylor together with the newly proclaimed Khan James Shannon of Clan Dragon letting them settle on the planet at first named Envy and later Haven to live in peace, formally banishing them and only allowing them a couple of dropships and thus effectively preventing them from truly leaving the system. (The planet Haven is positioned three jumps rimward of the Dominion outer border (3050) 3051 Exiles with a planet Category:Factions